


Suddenly Family

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Louis' cat impregnates Harry's and there's kittens involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Now [translated into Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4214311) by the wonderful [onlyreasony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyreasony)
> 
>  
> 
> WELCOME TO [GIRL DIRECTION MONTH](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256) FOR 2015!!  
> Happy April, everyone!
> 
> This particular fic was inspired by the absolutely darling [arielfabulous](http://arielfabulous.tumblr.com) on tumblr, without whom all of my current GD fics probably would not have happened. So, thank you, bb, you are a gem! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> For the whole of April, myself and others, are going to be posting nothing but Girl Direction works - fics, art, etc, whatever people want.  
> My goal is to post one fic per day (currently I don't have 30 written but I only have 8 left to writeand hope that many, many others decide to participate as well.  
> I'm tracking both the Girl Direction and Girl Direction Month tags on tumblr in case people post stuff so I can reblog all the GD goodness!
> 
> So, happy Girl Direction Month! It's going to be a great one!
> 
> ♥ Star

_Meow!_

Louis rolls over, her eyes staying determinedly shut. It is a Saturday, she doesn’t have work until later, and she is more than fine with putting off anything pressing in the world until at _least_ noon.

_Meow!_

Strangely, that noise is getting somewhat closer. Even stranger, Louis is _positive_ that she kept her bedroom door closed last night so her cat couldn’t come into her bedroom. She was sick of waking up to her cat’s butt in her face. She loves her cat, she really does, but there are just some things a person should not have to open their eyes to, and that is definitely one of them.

A paw hits her in the face.

Louis groans and opens her eyes. “You’re a shit head, you know that?” she grumbles, glaring at her tabby, Fred. She scoops him closer and snuggles into him. Within seconds, he’s purring loudly and his paws are no longer aimed at Louis’ head, ready to attack her at any given moment.

Their snuggle lasts for about half an hour before Fred decides that Louis has been asleep long enough and he crawls his way out of Louis’ hold, his tail hitting her in the face as he does. With a sigh, Louis gets out of bed and follows him into the kitchen. She knows that there’s only one reason he allowed her to cuddle him close for so long and that is because she’s the provider of food in that relationship. 

After she’s set out Fred’s food, she puts the kettle on to make herself a cup of tea. She’s just taken a delicious sip when there is a knocking on the front door. Louis frowns. It’s far too early for Zayn to be coming over and that’s not her usual knock, Louis thinks.

She heads for the door, despite the fact that all she’s wearing is a tank top with tiny shorts and her hair in a messy bun. She peers through the peep hole, only to see a mass of curly brown hair that she _thinks_ belongs to her new neighbour, Harry. 

“Morning,” Louis says as she swings open the door.

“Your cat is a menace!” Harry exclaims upon bursting into Louis’ flat. 

“Excuse me?” Louis asks. Just because _she_ thinks Fred is sometimes a devil cat, doesn’t mean that anyone else is allowed to say anything bad about him.

“He impregnated my cat, Princess!” Harry exclaims, gesticulating wildly. “She’s lying on my kitchen floor right now, ready to give birth! I didn’t even know she was _pregnant!_ And it was your cat!”

“Hold on a second,” Louis says. She’s not nearly awake enough for this and Harry’s arms are flailing about and Louis is slightly worried that Harry’s going to accidentally knock her out and kill Fred or something. “How do you know that it’s _my_ cat that knocked up yours? There are other cats in this building.”

Harry’s lips press together hard. “You’re the only one with a male cat. One that you obviously haven’t had desexed or this wouldn’t have happened! Princess has only just turned one! She’s too young to have kittens.”

Louis sets down her cup of tea on the nearest surface and prays that Harry’s flailing won’t knock it over, it’s her favourite cup, after all. “Look,” she starts, “I get that you’re worried and all but I don’t know why you’re yelling at me. I don’t know how Fred got near Princess to impregnate her but I’ll take him to the vet’s this week to get him seen to.”

“It’s too late for that!” Harry says, huffing. “I have to go, Princess needs me.”

With that, Harry leaves and the door closes softly behind her.

“Fred,” Louis says conversationally as she starts to walk back into the kitchen where Fred still has his head stuffed into his food bowl, eating like it’s going of fashion or something. “Mate. I get having a healthy sexual appetite and all but why did you have to go for _Princess_? When you _know_ how I feel about her mum! I’ve been trying to woo her for weeks now – ever since she moved into the building!”

Fred flicks his tail up and then lets it drop back to the floor, clearly unimpressed with Louis’ ramblings about Harry and Harry’s cat. 

“Stupid cat,” Louis mutters. She puts her cup in the sink and heads back to her bedroom to get dressed, closing the door firmly behind herself so Fred can’t barge in and sit himself all over Louis’ clothes. Again. There’s nothing worse than having cat hair embedded in underwear. 

An hour later after Louis has washed and dressed herself for the day, she goes back into the kitchen to make herself another cup of tea. Fred is snoozing on the window sill, swathed in sunlight streaming in and purring contently. She has just taken a sip when there’s a knock on her front door.

“Again?” she mutters to herself. She takes another sip of her tea and holds it in her mouth for a second as she walks to the door. She doesn’t even bother using the peep hole this time and just swings it open. “Harold,” she greets.

Harry is biting her lip and there’s a worried expression on her face when she steps inside of Louis’ flat. “I… I don’t know what to do,” she says, her voice soft and sounding like she could cry at any moment. “Princess isn’t doing so well.”

Louis doesn’t even hesitate. “Lead the way,” she says. She grabs her keys and follows Harry to her flat straight across the hall from Louis’. Princess is lying on her side, surrounded by a litter of kittens already but she looks terrible, Louis thinks. She hasn’t ever seen a cat give birth before, and it all looks very strange to her. 

Harry kneels down by Princess’ side and Louis quickly follows. Her knees protest at being on the tiles of Harry’s kitchen floor but she keeps her mouth shut and her opinions to herself. This is about Harry’s cat right now, not Louis’ knees.

“There’s one more kitten to be born,” Harry says softly, like speaking too loud will disturb Princess or the kittens curled into Princess’ fur. “I don’t know if it’s going to come out, though.”

“Harry,” Louis says. “I think you’re going to have to call a vet…”

Harry sobs. “But, but she might die!”

Hesitantly, Louis reaches out and puts a hand on Harry’s back. She’s surprised when Harry all but throws herself into Louis’ arms, sobbing rather loudly. Louis just holds her through it, rubbing her hand up and down Harry’s back in what she hopes is a soothing manner. 

There’s a noise, like a whine, and Louis looks over in time to see Princess give birth to the last kitten. It’s kind of gross, Louis thinks, but at least the kitten is out.

“Harry,” Louis says. “Look, the last kitten is out!”

Harry looks up, her eyes wet and her cheeks flushed. She smiles brightly when she sees the last kitten and she breathes what can only be a sigh of relief. Harry works quickly in swaddling the last kitten so that it stays warm. Louis watches her work quickly and efficiently, making sure all six kittens along with Princess are doing fine. She mumbles under her breath words that Louis can’t hear but seem to soothe all of the kittens and it makes Louis’ insides feel impossibly warm and filled with affection for this woman.

“There,” Harry says after a while. She strokes her finger gently across Princess’ forehead, rubbing until Princess purrs under her touch. 

She looks over at Louis and smiles softly at her. 

“Alright?” Louis asks gently.

Harry nods. “Alright,” she replies, sounding relieved and less like she’s going to cry at any second. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Louis says. “Do you want me to stay with you and help out?”

Harry shakes her head. “No, thank you,” she replies politely. “My friend, Nick, is coming over to help me out after he finishes his shift. He said he’s got a few friends who want kittens so he’s willing to take them when they’re old enough.”

“Oh,” Louis says. “Um, that’ nice.”

Harry smiles. “Yeah, he’s great,” she replies. “Thanks again, Louis.”

Louis nods dumbly and gets up off the floor, her knees protesting at being bent on tiles for so long. She lets herself out and closes the door softly behind herself.

~*~

After Princess gave birth, Louis had Fred fixed. He wasn’t happy with her for the first week after. He ignored her for most of the second week, too, and on the third week, he finally let himself be cuddled by her, though very gently.

Occasionally, Louis saw Harry. She smiled whenever they saw each other in the hallway, or when they happened to be collecting their mail at the same time. Strangely, Louis missed Harry’s presence. 

Before Princess had kittens, they used to talk almost every day. Louis had been trying to convey her interest for a while now but she wasn’t sure if Harry understood her flirting, or if Harry was oblivious, or worst, if she just wasn’t interested in her at all. It was a vicious circle.

A few weeks after that, when Louis had only seen Harry a handful of times since the kittens were born, she finally saw Harry as she was entering her flat. Harry was saying good bye to someone and they were carrying a cat crate. 

“Oh, Louis! I’m glad you’re here!” Harry says pleasantly, giving Louis one of her beaming smiles that never fail to make Louis’ knees weak. 

“Hi,” Louis returns, slipping her key into the lock of her front door. 

“I have two kittens left,” Harry begins. “I wanted to know if you wanted one? You know, since they are Fred’s kittens, too…”

“Are they old enough now then?” Louis asks. She takes the key back out of her front door and follows Harry into Harry’s flat. 

“Yeah,” Harry replies with a nod. “Nick just took four. That was him leaving now. He said he’ll ask around if anyone wants the other two but I thought I’d better ask you first. I’m thinking of keeping one myself. I can’t imagine what it’s like for Princess to have her kittens taken away but I just can’t have seven cats here. I think I’d get booted out of the building if I did.”

Louis nods, letting Harry’s slow, soothing voice wash over her. “Uh, yeah, I’ll have a look.”

“Great!” she says. “They’re in here.”

Louis takes off her shoes at the doorway, and follows Harry, in sock clad feet, through the flat. 

Sure enough, two tiny kittens are rolling around on the carpet in Harry’s tiny living room, playing with a ball of wool. They’re ridiculously cute and Louis just wants to scoop them both up and take them home with her. 

She sits down to watch them and smiles when one immediately comes over to her, pawing at her leg. She scoops it up and nuzzles it close. 

“Hello,” she whispers, letting the kitten’s head bump against her chin. “Aren’t you the cutest thing?”

“That’s Jasmine,” Harry says as Louis lies back on the carpet, letting the kitten walk all over her stomach and settle down. “She’s the one I was thinking of keeping.” She sits down on the floor and the other kitten bounds over to her, very excitable and cute, fur sticking out everywhere. “This one is Roger. He’s a bit of an idiot. Like your Fred.”

Louis sniffs. “Fred isn’t an idiot.” He is but she’s not letting Harry hear her say that. Harry just smiles. 

“Would you like one?” Harry asks after a while. 

Jasmine is curled up against Louis’ chest, purring to her heart’s content. She fits so perfectly against Louis’ body that she doesn’t want to let her go. If there was another cat for Louis, Jasmine was definitely it.

“I want Jasmine,” Louis replies, looking up at Harry. Harry’s jaw drops.

“But she’s mine,” Harry says.

“Technically she’s half mine,” Louis corrects. “Because Fred is the father. So all of the other kittens were half mine too.”

Harry looks at her with wide, watery eyes. “Y-you want them back?” she asks.

Louis sighs. “Of course not,” she replies. “I just wanted to be included, Haz. Every time I tried to talk to you, you were _too busy_ and ran off.”

“It’s very exhausting taking care of six kittens!” Harry protests, cuddling Roger closer like he’ll protect her from Louis.

“I could have helped,” Louis says. “I _live_ straight across the hall. You could have knocked on my door at any time and I would have been here like a shot.”

“Oh,” Harry mumbles. She bites her lip and looks up at Louis. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright,” Louis replies. “I just wanted you in my life, you know.”

“You did?” Harry questions. “Why?”

“Because I like you,” Louis finds herself saying. It must be the effect of having a kitten in her arms, she thinks. “And I wanted to ask you on a date months ago but you had just moved in and that would have been inappropriate.”

“I’ve seen you answer the door in just your knickers, I didn’t know you cared about inappropriate,” Harry quips. Louis grins. 

“Alright, I’ll take that one,” she replies. 

“So, we could keep both of the kittens, then?” Harry starts. “We can keep them here, since I’ve got everything set up already, and you can visit them all of the time.”

“How is that fair?” Louis asks, wondering how their conversation suddenly changed again.

“Well,” Harry begins, setting Roger down on the floor as she knee walks to Louis, closing the gap between them. She swoops down and presses her lips to Louis’ own, startling her. Louis immediately kisses back, letting the warmth of Harry’s tongue brush against her own in the hottest kiss she’s ever experienced. “Well,” she repeats, “I figured you’ll be over here a lot, so it’s just easy.”

“Uh huh,” Louis agrees, her eyes glazed over. Harry giggles and smiles against Louis’ lips before kissing her again. 

Jasmine protests in Louis’ arms and jumps out of them, probably to roll around on the floor with Roger while Princess stays fast asleep in her cat bed in the corner of the room. Harry shifts and straddles Louis’ waist, sitting in her lap, kissing her in ways that Louis had only ever dreamed of since she first laid eyes on her. 

Louis grins when she feels a kitten licking at her toes and Harry smiling against her lips, breaking the kiss. She turns her gaze to watch the kittens tumbling around on the floor and is startled when she sees Fred curled up in the cat bed with Princess.

“How’d he get in here?” Louis asks, baffled.

Harry shrugs. “I think your cat has super powers or something,” she replies. “It explains how he got in here to impregnate Princess the first time.”

Fred purrs and nuzzles into Princess’ side, seemingly uncaring about everything else going on around him. Louis shakes her head, shocked at her cat’s ability to get into any space he wants to, including Harry’s flat and Princess’ cat bed. She shouldn’t be surprised, though, and she’s certainly not mad. Especially now that she has Harry in her arms, literally, and the most adorable kittens rolling around at her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my own Girl Direction Month fics, so I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
